


A Little Alone Time

by cmk418



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/pseuds/cmk418
Summary: A stolen moment for Faith and Dawn
Relationships: Faith Lehane/Dawn Summers
Kudos: 4





	A Little Alone Time

“I’ll take Dawn and go take care of the Demonque Demon. It shouldn’t take more than the two of us,” Faith said as Dawn entered the den.

“I could-“ started Buffy.

“Nah. You and Xan are taking the rest of the Slayers up to handle that nest of vamps in Chesterfield. Me and the kid’ll be all right.”

“Crap! Stupid vamps. Always moving north. Yeah, I’ve seen that ’30 Days of Night’ movie. I know the appeal. Doesn’t mean-“

“Kid?” Dawn ground out through gritted teeth.

“-they have to move 150 miles away from civilization. I think Geneva’s from that area. Maybe she-“

“Kid!” Dawn said a little louder.

Faith raised an eyebrow. “Sensitive much?”

Buffy continued, oblivious, “-could help us out.”

Buffy caught the end of Dawn’s angry whisper. “-won’t find out where.”

“Where what?” Buffy asked.

Dawn blushed and Faith grinned at her. “Um. Where the whosawhatsit-“

“Demonque,” prompted Faith.

“-is,” finished Dawn.

“Fairly close. Within walking distance actually.”

“Well, then I could just take one of the second years and we could handle it.”

“No!” responded Faith, a little too suddenly. “I mean, you got that big road trip to kill the nasties up north.”

Buffy slumped into a chair. “It’s just so dull. I think I’m getting burned out on the vamps. Stake, dust, witty comment. Stake, dust, witty comment.”

“I’ve heard you put the witty comments before the staking and the dusting sometimes. Of course, you could say the witty comment as you stake them. It’d be like patting your head and rubbing your stomach at the same time,” said Dawn.

“…like to rub your…” whispered Faith.

“Right! Time to slay the- thing. Have fun with your vamps.”

Faith pulled Dawn out of the den and into the library. “Do I need to research?”

“Nah. We just need to lay low for a bit. I’ve got everything all set up.”

“But. New demon. So maybe…”

“It’s fine, kid, really.”

“Why do you keep calling me that? I’m not that much younger than you. And technically, if we count the whole mystical energy thing, I’m eons older than you. And legally, I’m of age.”

Faith peeked out the door. Buffy was gathering troops in the hallway, readying them for the mission ahead.

“I know that,” Faith said, closing the door and standing with her back against it. “It’s just your thing, that’s all. It’s like B’s ‘B’ and Xan’s ‘Xan’ and Willow’s ‘Red’. You are who you are.”

“But you didn’t know me then. I mean, nobody knew me then, but you didn’t even have fake memories of me then.”

“Honestly, ki-Dawn, I’m not sure that I could have let things get as far as they have if I’d have had ten-year-old you in my head.”

“I have you in mine. And I was eleven. You’d come over one day to see Buffy and you had this lollipop in your mouth. The way you twirled your tongue around it, I can still see it.”

“Yeah?” 

“I asked if you had an extra one. Mom wasn’t real big into letting me have sweets in those days – she said she couldn’t afford the dental bills.”

“What did I say?”

“No. But you promised to bring me a lollipop on my next visit.”

“I let you down, didn’t I?” Faith wasn’t surprised when Dawn nodded. “Damn it, even in the fictional world, I suck.”

Faith turned away from Dawn to peek out the door once again. The hallway was clear and the house was silent.

“I’m sorry I brought it up. It didn’t really happen.”

“Still…”

“Why don’t we kill that demon?”

“Huh? Yeah. Okay. Right.”

“What weapons do we need?”

“I have them up in my room.”

Dawn followed Faith up the stairs. “What’ll it take? Swords, crossbows, explosives, maybe a really big axe?”

“How many languages did they drill into you at the Watchers Academy?”

“Latin, Sumerian, Arabic, Turkish, Sansqueda…”

“What’s that?”

“Inter-dimensional traveling tribe.”

“Oh. Any Spanish?”

“Only like from fourth grade on. California girl, remember?”

“I thought you’d have figured it out by now. '¿Demon? ¿Qué demon?’ You know like ‘Plot-What-Plot?’ but with demons.” Faith smiled, proud of herself.

“Actually I think it’s Demonio. I thought it was funny that we had ‘Where is the demon?’ as a phrase in conversation class, but I guess it was just part of the Hellmouth experience. Still it was a pretty clever way to get us some alone time. How much time have we got?”

“At least six hours.”

“Hmm...”

“A girl could get into a lot of trouble in that time. If she felt like it.”

“I suppose.”

“Beats the hell out of a quickie in the supply closet.”

“I thought you liked that.”

“I did. And the downstairs bathroom and the bench in the cemetery and the backseat of Rona’s car. But taking your time in a great big bed, well…” Faith grinned and began unbuttoning her blouse.

Dawn stared at Faith for a long moment, arms crossed in front of her.

“Well, if you want to go fast, we can go fast.” Faith sat on the bed and kicked off her jeans.

“No.”

“No to what? No to fast? Or no to this?”

Dawn walked over to the bed and sat beside Faith. Without a word, she unclasped Faith’s bra and eased it away from Faith’s body.

Faith let out a shaky exhalation. “Oh, okay.” 

“Know what else I remember? That night, after you left, I could still see it. That cherry red tongue of yours, swirling around that little red lollipop. And I thought about what it would taste like, what it would feel like, all wet and sticky, circling, circling.”

“Jesus, Dawn.”

“And I touched myself for the first time, imagining it. You were kind of a big deal.”

Faith stared at Dawn, awestruck. Dawn leaned in and kissed her, delving her fingers into Faith’s hair. They remained that way for several moments, exchanging kisses alternating between teasing and passionate.

“So, I’ll tell you what,” Dawn said, drawing back and rapidly stripping out of her clothes. She laid back on the bed, her nude figure beckoning to Faith. “Just this once, you be the kid and I’ll be the candy store.”


End file.
